Untitled
by AMiserableLove
Summary: She has a choice to make and he waits... Drabble I posted on tumblr which was requested to be uploaded here.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**  
_

* * *

The water was restless. It lapped against the side of his ship, beckoning him to turn away, to give up, cut his losses and set sail. But stubborn and defiant as always, he stood stoically at the helm, his posture somewhat rigid, his resolve firmly in place.

And he waited.

Staring out at the ocean, watching as the waves broke, capping white before gently fading away, he breathed in deeply, inhaling salt and sea. The sun was dipping lower— setting into the horizon, the summer night edging out the light of day as the moon slowly rose in the dimming sky.

Still he waited.

As seconds ticked on into minutes, and the minutes went by slowly dragging on into forever, a rough voice whispered in his head that it was time to go while his ever-insolent heart continued to urge him to stay. Shifting his stance, he absently played with his hook, watching as seagulls flapped wildly above him, their movements free and untamed. And as his eyes became transfixed on the sight, he argued with the still whispering voice—claiming the internal battle within him was pointless.

He would wait.

He had lived a long life—one much longer than any man had any right to live. He had spent centuries set on a dark and lonely path, disregarding the cruel consequences of his callous actions. With each rising and setting sun his heart had grown blacker, the hole in it deeper. Time and time again when given the opportunity, he had been unwise…he had chosen wrong.

_Until her._

A trip up a beanstalk, a tentative promise, followed by a swift betrayal and without even realizing it, his focus had begun to shift. His path to revenge had slowly changed to one of redemption—the all-consuming hatred that had coursed through his veins dimming, his need to hang onto it fading away.

Somehow she had unwillingly begun to heal him.

It took awhile for him to earn her trust and she his. She had held a blade to his throat threatening his life nearly as many times as he had saved hers. But after a handful of adventures, crossing swords, lashing words, and promises made in the moment, ones which held significance and were sworn to be kept, something else had slowly started to run through his body—the burning feeling branding itself into him. A feeling that was both familiar and new, a feeling that had terrified him and had thrilled him all at once.

Love.

Of course they hadn't accepted it willingly, denying what was between them. Theirs had been a long, messy, and hard journey. But somewhere between the resentment, desperation and regret he had fallen for the reluctant princess—the savior of an entire realm. And she, shockingly enough, had fallen for him—the broken pirate thief.

The first time she had whispered the words to him, words which had the power to change destinies and alter fates, he had felt complete again, the hazy world around him coming into focus once more—Captain Hook fading away completely, Killian Jones returning in his place. And with each soft smile he had earned from her, with each kiss she had freely given him—the remnants of his darkened soul had continued to disappear.

But it is said that nothing is ever easy when it comes to love.

He had offered to lay the world at her feet, claiming he'd fetch her the moon and the stars, promising her both never-ending adventure and unwavering commitment. And she had simply offered him her love, a precious gift he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to repay, but one he'd spend the rest of his days proving he had earned, showing her his worth.

Until, of course, things had taken a turn down a twisted path they both hadn't been expecting.

A portal had opened, a journey had been made, and the love she had lost and feared to be dead was quite suddenly found again.

And he had watched as she stood at a crossroads between her past and her present struggling to decide her future.

And so he stayed…waiting for her to make her choice.

To choose him.

The soft tentative sound of footsteps approaching at his back, had him turning slowly, and he watched as she made her way towards him, her golden hair unbound and falling loosely over her shoulders, the warm and gentle breeze lifting the ends ever so slightly. Her expression was calm, unsurprised, impassive, her delicate features masking her true feelings. But her eyes, they told a different story—her gaze betraying her inner battle; the searching stare stormy with her raging emotions.

Uncertainty, relief, acceptance…

Love.

"You're still here." her voice was soft, the words just barely carrying over the sounds of the sea that surrounded them.

"I am…I told you I'd wait and set sail only when you've made your choice."

She gave him a small smile as she drew even closer, her body brushing against his as she rounded the helm, her eyes going soft as the uncertainty that had lingered in her smoky gaze faded. "If I hadn't come here…you would have left?"

"No." he said the word quickly, the need to think his answer through unnecessary. Turning towards her, he fought the urge to drag her to him, unsure how she would react—she was a stubborn imp of a woman.

"No?"

He grinned at her, watching as her gaze flitted to the water before landing back on him. "I suppose I should have said I would only set sail when you made the _right choice."_

She laughed at that, it was something that each time he heard he swore he'd never forget, because when she laughed, true and genuine, the world seemed to stop for a moment intent on listening to the sound.

Stepping towards her, he watched as she raised a brow, the corners of her mouth still lifted into a slight smile. "I've often said a man who doesn't fight for what he wants deserves what he gets…" he let the sentence hang, leaning towards her just ever so slightly, "and you Emma, are worth fighting for my love."

At his words, she sucked in a breath and when she released it again the sound was shaky and broken. "Killian." she said his name softly, her voice dipping low and husky.

"I knew how you would choose, I never doubted it, not for a second. Part of me tried to, but I knew Emma." he told her, and this time allowing himself to give into the urge, he moved his good arm out and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her slowly towards him.

And she came without hesitation.

"How?" she asked him, her body leaning towards him willingly, her eyes drifting over his face to meet his.

"I've seen you battle your head and your heart before." He whispered the words into her ear, speaking them slowly, meaningfully. "Your heart always wins."

At his statement, her head dipped down for a moment and she stared at the space between them, before after a heartbeat, she raised her chin again, her eyes glimmering with tears, her lips drawing even closer to his.

"Take me somewhere _Captain._"

At her simple request, he couldn't help the wide smile that crossed his features as a burst of overwhelming warmth spread through him fast. And lowering his head further to meet her halfway; he stopped just before taking what he so desperately wanted. "And where shall we go _princess_?"

Blue eyes met blue for a moment, sky and sea coming together, their gazes reflecting each others—hope, promise, wonder, awe, and love.

"Whichever way the wind is blowing." she whispered softly against his lips before claiming them as her own, in a branding and passionate kiss that tasted of true love and hinted at forever.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
